theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of The Saboteurs
Rise of the Saboteurs is the Fifth Game of The Ambush Games. It is being hosted by Ivar-Jedi . It began on August 23, 2012 and ended on September 7, 2012. There were Eleven players. Characters Playable Characters: #Ravi-idej was portrayed by Ivar-Jedi, the host of the game. #The Fire Skeleton portrayed by Darth Namialus #Derek Shantaj portrayed by Jett-Kron #Dall Amuro portayed by PindaZwerver #Folus Ratta (Wiz-Man) portrayed by DarthPotato77 #Stimpy Bigshield portrayed by Siblings #Bane Hardy portrayed by DarkSideRules13 #Maria Feral portrayed by Zinga763 #Crystal Diamond portrayed by Jedikim2424 #Zamora Firewing portrayed by SithKillagal99 #Harley McGuinnes portrayed by Gamma #Flynn Dawes portrayed by CadBaneKiller Unplayable Characters: #Clone Captain Phoenix portrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Jedi Master Zhan Fray portrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Pilot Siem Lint portrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Worksman Ingo White portrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Kyr'am Verd portrayed by Jedikim2424 #R9 potrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Obi-Wan Kenobi portrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Clone Troopers portrayed by Ivar-Jedi Story A recently established Elite Force is on it's way to the Jedi Temple to aid the Republic and the Jedi in The Clone Wars. Unfortunately their ship got sabotaged along and crashed on an unknown Jungle/Forest planet. With the ship in flames, the pilot dead, the men and womens are trapped on the planet. Ravi-idej, now the highest in command, discovered that the ship's core has been sabotaged and the Saboteurs are still amongst them! But who? Who is Loyal? And who is Saboteur? Nobody knows anything about eachother (not even the Saboteurs) and Ravi believes that the only way to uncover this is to start a voting. And this is where the fun begins... History Opening "Our Hyperdrive is damaged and being repaired as we speak, Master Kenobi" Fray said to the hologram in his hand. "You can expect our arrival tomorrow" - Jedi Master Zhan Fray to Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi During the opening of the game we see the transport ship "The Grey Bug" peacefully fly through space on it's way to Coruscant to deliver the Elite Force to the Jedi Temple. On board Jedi Master Fray contacted Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi their hyperdrive is damaged and being repaired and that they will arrive a little later then planned. That night when everyone was asleep a Shadowy Figures appeared and sobataged the ship's engine. The engine exploded immediately and brought the ship down in high speed resulting in an earshattering crash. Sadly, the crash was not without casualties. Several crewmembers died including Jedi Master Zhan Fray who started this operation. Ravi ordered the survivors to set up a camp not that far from the crashed ship while he and Clone Captain Phoenix investigated the ship's insides. When they returned they revealed that the ship was sabotaged and the Saboteurs are still amongst them! Ravi believed the only way to catch them is to vote people off... Day 1 - Discussions "What a band of misfits we have here before us, don't we" Ravi said to Phoenix. "Indeed Sir, but from experience, those are usually the best" Phoenix replied. '' A lot happend during this day. It mostly started out with the group getting to know each others personalities. Especially Derek Shantaj (Jett-Kron) made a big impression on most... but not in a very good way. During the day, suspicions and accusations ran high and eventually everyone turned to Zamora Firewing (SithKillagal99) or Crystal Diamond (Jedikim2424 ) Unfortunatly for Crystal, most turned against her, leaving the majority of the group to vote her off. She was taken by Ravi-idej (Ivar-Jedi ) and Clone Captain Phoenix (Ivar-Jedi ) to a private spot. There, Ravi ordered Phoenix to gun her down but she was too fast and quickly evaded the shot. She ran off fast, into the ship, hoping to find something to help her escape. When Ravi and Phoenix arrived at the ship, it suddenly exploded completely. Both men saw a Mysterious Thing (Jedikim2424) on the top of the hills. It quickly disappeared. The night of the day was very quiet and nobody died. Day 2 - Harley's Bad Luck ''"So who is going to be voted off?" Everyone immediately pushed Harley McGuinnes forward. "So be it" Phoenix said. '' This was a VERY bad day for the Swordsman Harley McGuinnes (Gamma) Everyone was interested in voting him off. Anyway, most believed he was a Saboteur because he didn't vote for Crystal Diamond (Jedikim2424) on Day 1 and instead voted (as first) for Zamora Firewing (SithKillagal99) During this day The Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus) convinced most people to trust him a bit more and listen to his advice, in wich most followed. This resulted in a high number vote for Harley and his fate was settled. Wiz-Man (DarthPotato77) revealing that he was the Inspector and Zamora is a Loyal probablyt helped too. Because Ravi left to investigate the enviroment Captain was the one leading the Conviction today. He took Harley to a private spot and wanted to kill him as fast as possible. But the Clone Captain did not think about the Swordsman cunning moves and Harley revealed that he had his 2 long swords hidden all the time. He easily defeated Phoenix and before he could bring down the final blow the swordsman bursted into an explosion of blood and fire. Ravi arrived just in time from his trip and shot Harley down with a big scale gun. During the night Wiz-Man (DarthPotato77 ) went out into the woods alone and found a curious looking diamond and decided to take it with him back to the camp. Little did he know that he was being followed by the Mysterious Thing. When he stopped in his tracks he suprised the Thing with a whip attack and disarmed him. But the Thing headbutted Ratta and made a small crack in his skull. He tangled Ratta into his own Whip and tried to kill him with Ratta's spear. At the last moment Ratta was saved by Dall Amuro (PindaZwerver), Maria Feral (Zinga), Flynn Dawes (CadBaneKiller) and Derek Shantaj (Jett-Kron) Day 3 - Snow Day ''"You've all made a big mistake! Please, don't do it again" - Ravi-idej When everyone left the tent this morning they were all baffled to see it had snowed! Ravi-Idej and Clone Captain Phoenix told them it started snowing last night. Ravi revealed that Harley McGuinnes (Gamma) was a Loyal Helper and they should not make this mistake again. The snow wasn't much of a setback for the whole group. Ravi and Phoenix wore they're special Winter outfit, Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus ) melted most of the snow just by walking past it and Zamora (SithKillagal99)...well...she got into a snowball fight! Just like yesterday most people joined the Fire Skeleton again in the decision who to vote of. Making a whole vote chain in the process to use later on. They're target today: Dall Amuro (PindaZwerver) When Ravi openend voting it didn't take long at all for Amuro to gain the majority of the votes. He prepared for his certain death, even voting for himself! When Ravi and Phoenix came to kill the one who got voted off they were suprised it was Dall. They hadn't had any contact with the camp today. When they told him to follow them to a remote corner Dall lost it and ran for it. He pushed over literally everyone. He hopped onto the Mandalorian Speeder that was parked at the end of the camp and fired it up, trying to escape. Before he could even make a right turn he got hit by a bazooka blast and the the back of the speeder caught on fire, leaving it out of control. The Speeder started spinning with Dall still on top, crashing into the mountain wall and exploding, leaving nothing of the human except is always worn Top Hat. It turned out it was The Fire Skeleton who used Zamora's bazooka on the speeder, something she did not like one bit. During the night Wiz-Man (DarthPotato77 ) stayed outside to read a book but heard something in distance. When he went to check it out he was again ambushed the The Mysterious Thing. It used the Fire Skeleton's Firestick to create a small wall of fire to prevent Ratta from escaping. He shot at the Wiz-Man who jumped to the side. His foot got injured. Going through the debris of the crashed ship Ratta lost his cape and started to climb the mountain walls. But the Thing shot a laser just above him and the power of the impact caused Ratta to fall down several feet, dying on contact with the soil. The Thing, now mostly called Kyr'am Verd dragged his body after making a sort of memorial out of Ratta's trademark stuff. Day 4 - Reckoning "Why didn't you just... kill me?" Ravi said in pain. "Your punishment must be more severe" Bane replied and picked him up. '' After Ravi and Phoenix found the memorial for Wiz-Man (DarthPotato77) and placed it back at the camp they revealed that Dall Amuro was the Saboteur Leader and Folus Ratta The Wiz-Man was the Loyal Inspector. Something Ratta had already revealed earlier, but now it was certain. The Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus) and pals continued their plan on voting people off together. Stimpy (Zinga763) was still there to take nice pictures or go hunting. Earning a lot of love and respect. Again after Ravi openend voting the target of the day got the majority in a record time. Today it was Bane Hardy (DarkSideRules13 ) with this bad luck. Ravi returned to camp to pick up the convict of the day. All the group said was "Bane" and for Ravi this was clear as day. He took Bane with him, alone. Ravi told Bane this were his final moments, but all Bane did was qeustion Ravi's leadership. Ravi started Zhan's Lightsaber, ready to strike. But it turned out Bane was full of surprises, revealing his chainsaw and cutting the saber while simultaneously wounding Ravi's hand. Ravi thought Bane would kill him immediately but he told him his punishment should be more severe, thus breaking his back. Bane made a run for it after giving Ravi the permission to die. During his run Bane got shot in the back of the head, not dying because of some protecting his helmet provided. It turned out it was Ravi who was the shooter, using Bane's own blaster. Ravi, in a lot of pain, shot Bane in the brains and collapsed afterwards due to his immense pain. Luckily Stimpy and Skelly heard his pleas and picked him up. In the night Phoenix was awaiting Kyr'am Verd to strike. Derek Shantaj (Jett-Kron) an Zamora Firewing (SithKillagal99) volunteerd to help him. Especially Zamora wanted this guy dead. But when Verd appeared he jumped off one of the hills behind them and landed on Zamora, knocking her unconsious. He then battled Phoenix and Derek for short time. He knocked Derek over and tried to kill Phoenix. Derek jumped back up and smashed his big blaster in Verd's face, wich made him trip over. Phoenix wanted to stand up too but got electrocuded by R9, revealing the droid was a spy all along. Derek was ready to shoot Verd in the face but got distracted by R9 being a spy, giving Verd time to pick up Zamora's chainsaw. When Derek looked back at Verd all he saw was a chainsaw moving closer to his face. He was killed and Verd and R9 left the scene, leaving the others allive. Day 5 - The Dilemma ''"Phoenix, why do we fall?" Ravi said. "Sir?" Phoenix replied confused. "So we can learn to pick ourselves up" Ravi answered. '' The morning of Day 5 was a hell. Ravi and Phoenix decided to send out another help signal but instead of making contact the radar exploded. Ravi immediately knew it had been sabotaged, so they're are still Saboteurs amongst them! Phoenix took over for today due to Ravi's injury. He announced Bane Hardy (DarkSideRules13) as a Saboteur Henchman and Derek Shantaj (Jett-Kron) as a Loyal Helper. The day had mostly the same formula as yesterday. Skelly and Pals voted off the next on their list. Today: Flynn Dawes (CadBaneKiller) Phoenix returned to camp and picked up Flynn Dawes. He brought him to Ravi who was waiting for them on a remote safe place in the woods. He used a cain now to walk. When Flynn was giving his last words something startled the group and a Giant Snake appeared through the bushes. Ravi told everyone to be silent to be safe, having earlier experience with these beasts. Flynn panicked and tried to run. The Snake flung himself at the young Mandalorian and ate him. Leaving the scene after his meal was finished. And so another terrible night started. The four remaining gourp member were sitting around a campfire but decided to go inside. All, but one, Maria Feral (Siblings) She checked the woods after hearing someone call her name and got ambushed by Verd and R9. Chaining her around he polses. Verd moved the chains around her neck and choked her with all his might while R9 stood by and went crazy cheering for Verd. Maria fell to the ground and was killed. Verd and R9 left, but not before R9 picked up Feral's Sniper wich Verd wants to use before revealing his indentity. Day 6 - Salvation ''"Explain now. Hiding things this far in the game, while simultaneously accusing a Loyal will not get you glory. Suspicions have already risen" - The Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus ) '' In the morning Ravi revealed that Maria had been killed last night and was Loyal Helper. Turned out Flynn was a Saboteur Henchman. Since there are only three players left at this moment (Fire Skeleton, Stimpy and Zamora) the day was very quiet but also hell since all the players trusted eachother. Somewhere in the middle of the day a Republic Gunship carrying Obi-wan Kenobi, Clone Commander Cody and two Clone Troopers arrived to pick the group up. The singal Phoenix sent out got through! Ravi did not want to leave the planet immediately because he wanted to find out Verd's identity and who the last Saboteur was. Obi-wan and the Clone Troopers decided to aid Ravi into capturing Verd. Their plan was set in motion and Obi-wan Kenobi killed R9 in the process to draw Verd out. A Clone got his head shot off by a Sniper shot from the mountains. It as Verd. Obi-wan and Ravi (who just discovered his force-sensitive powers) brought him down. After a short duel Verd killed another clone and defeated Cody and the Jedi. He got shot in the face by Phoenix. His mask flew off and his armor lost it's power and let go. Verd turned out to be the Pilot Siem Lint, swearing to kill everyone because the voting game wasn't effective enough. In his madness he killed Phoenix but got cut in half by Obi-wan Kenobi. After Phoenix's funeral it was time to find the last Saboteur. Out of the 3 players left Zamora Firewing (SithKillagal99) got voted off. She gave her will and testament to Ravi and told him to bring this to her Mandalorian friends. Ravi said he would. She revealed her chainsaw, running out of the camp while everyone avoided her. Far out of camp here chainsaw turned out the be Sabotaged and killed her on it's own. She was a Loyal Helper. When Ravi found her body he thought it was suicide. Ending ''"W-w-wh-y-y" Fire Skeleton said while slowly dying because his helmet had been broken. "It's my job" Stimpy said and went back to sabotage the control panel. After the death of Zamora Ravi and Obi-wan decided it was time to return to the waiting Jedi Cruiser. On board they all got welcomed by Master Yoda who was very pleased to see at least a few survivors of this horrible tradegy. Several hours later the cruiser was making it's way back to the Jedi Temple. The Fire Skeleton found Stimpy Bigshield (Siblings) overlooking the control panel of the ship's engine's. Stimpy was strattled by Skelly's sudden appearence and told him he was checking the panel on sabotage. He asked if Skelly wanted to make pictures and the Skeleton was up for it. But the photocamera turned out to be a weapon of murder, shooting a laser at the Skeleton's face. The Fire Skeleton's helmet broke and he began to slowly die. Stimpy continued sabotaging the engine. When a Clone Troopers discovered what he was doing he tried to stop him. The clone was too late and everything exploded, crippling the entire cruiser and having it burn down. Over the intercom Kenobi annoucend that the ship was indeed lost and everyone should head for the escape pods. Everyone did what he said. Underway towards the pod Obi-wan came across Commander Cody (Rise of The Saboteurs) and together they picked up the Fire Skeleton unconsicous body. In the meantime Ravi interrupted Stimpy's escape and asked why he did this. Stimpy told him that the Jedi gave him the non-camera once and was so frustated with it he asked a new one from Dooku, who also paid him handsomely for this Sabotage Job. Stimpy trew his shield in Ravi's face and escaped the hallway. Ravi quickly went for the escape pod where Yoda was waiting for him. The ship was vastly falling apart. They launched the pod and headed back to Coruscant. Epilogue "Master Yoda, how am i suddenly force-sensitive?" Ravi asked. "You always were" Master Yoda replied. '' After safely arriving on the planet of Coruscant everyone went to the Jedi Temple for immediate medical care if needed. The Fire Skeleton's status is still unknown. On the balcony of the hospital wing Yoda joined a troubled Ravi and told him why Master Fray kept it hidden Ravi was force-sensitive. The old wise master Fray was affraid to take on Ravi as his padawan because he lost his first one in a terrible way. When Yoda left Ravi to his thoughts Ravi asked if he could feel others with the force. Yoda didn't look to happy and answered "Yes" On the planet of Morzux the cut in half and suppodly dead Siem Lint opened his eyes and turned his head. Ravi And Clone Captain Phoenix Subplot Day 1 - Discussions During all the commotion in the camp Ravi-idej and Clone Captain Phoenix (Both played by Ivar-Jedi) are living their smalltime adventures. After searching the destroyed insides of the ship both of them found a broken down Astromech Unit and decided to repair it, hoping to use it as a communacition device. Ravi had to leave Phoenix alone for a while to start the voting in the camp and when he came back the Astromech was finished. But Ravi didn't come back empty handend. He brought a (broken) Mandalorian Speeder with him and helped Phoenix repair it, with the help from the new (nameless) Astromech Droid. When the speeder was finished both returned to the camp for the first conviction, who was Crystal Diamond (JediKim2424) Crystal tried to escape her death but was blown to bits together with the crashed ship. Ravi and Phoenix faced the explosion head on and were flown back by the power of it. Luckily none of them was wounded. They both saw the Mysterious Thing up on the mountain tops. Ravi did not want to worry about it now and went to find out Crystal's alligiance... Day 2 - Harley's Bad Luck ''"Phoenix, i have an objective for you" - Ravi-idej '' After the morning gathering Ravi went to Phoenix and asked if the speeder was fully functional for use. Phoenix said yes. Ravi gave Phoenix the objective to take over his task of hosting for the time until he returned. Phoenix went to camp later that day to pick the who got voted off. As the title suggests it is Harley McGuinnes (Gamma) He took him to remote spot and shot at him. Harley revealed his two swords and attacked the Clone Captain, almost killing him. Ravi shot Harley down with a Bazooka causing Harley to explode in an erruption of blood, guts and inners. Day 3 - Snow Day ''"I'm going to check the place where Wiz-Man found the diamond before getting assualted last night" - Ravi-idej Several Minutes after revealing the allifliction of Harley Phoenix found Ravi ready to leave on the Mandalorian Speeder. Ravi told Phoenix he was going to inspect the place where Wiz-Man (DarthPotato77 ) was attacked last night by "The Mysterious Thing". When Ravi arrived he was suprised to find a skeleton holding the diamond that Wiz-Man picked last night. The thing that lead to his attack. Ravi decided not to pick it up. He also noticed that the skeleton holding the object were the remains of the ship's worksman Ingo White. Returning to the camp Ravi opened voting. When he visited Phoenix and R9 he saw they build a sonar radar to send out an S.O.S signal to the Republic. But sadly it needed a power source and the only one nearby would draw the Thing to them. At the camp they arrested Dall Amuro who tried to escape on the Mandalorian Speeder but got shot down by The Fire Skeleton (DarthNamialus) and crashed into the wall. Day 4 - Reckoning "But i broke you..." Bane said to Ravi who turned out to be the gunman. "It takes more then just my back to break me, Bane" Ravi said. '' In the morning Ravi went back to the place with the waterfall and retrieved the diamond. He brought it to Phoenix and he used it as the power source they needed to operate the radar. It worked! and Phoenix was able to send out a signal. Ravi gave Phoenix the objective to keep sending out S.O.S's while he went back to camp to kill the convict of the day. The convict today was Bane Hardy (DarkSideRules13) and Ravi took him inside the forest. Bane qeustioned Ravi's leadership skills as a diversion to reveal his chainsaw and destroy Zhan's lightsaber Ravi wanted to use on him. He picked Ravi up and broke his back before running off. He didn't get far because Ravi got back up and shot him in the back of the head (his helmet giving somewhat protection) Bane was stunned at how Ravi did this in all is pain and Ravi shot his brains out. Ravi collapsed and was brought back to camp by Stimpy (Siblings) and Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus) In the night Phoenix was waiting for Kyr'am Verd to appear. Ravi would be there if his back wasn't broken. Derek and Zamora volunteerd to help the Clone Captain. When Verd appeared he knocked Zamora unconsious and Derek out of the way, ready to kill Phoenix. Derek got in the way again and threw Verd on the ground. Then R9 revealed himself to be Verd's spy and Derek got distracted. Verd killed him during this oppertunity. Day 5 - The Dilemma ''"We've been sabotaged!...AGAIN!" - Ravi-idej '' In the morning Ravi-idej, still in pain from his broken back, visited Phoenix at the radar site. Ravi explained he didn't want to stay in bed by saying the familiar words: "Why do we fall?...so we can learn to pick ourselves up" He asked Phoenix to send out some extra more signals but something went extremely wrong. The radar exloded. It had been Sabotaged. Phoenix took over again for the day so Ravi could recover. Phoenix revealed that Bane Hardy (DarkSideRules13) was a Saboteur Henchman. He told about the destroyed communication device and the death of Derek Shantaj (Jett-Kron) last night. He was a Loyal Helper. When Phoenix returned to the camp to pick up the convict it was again pretty obvious who had to go today. Flynn Dawes (CadBaneKiller) followed Phoenix to the woods where Ravi was already waiting for them. Ravi gave Flynn his final words but before he could speak them something happend. A loud hiss was heard and out of the thick bush a Giant Snake appeared. It looked very hungry and so it was. I ate Flynn, leaving Phoenix and Ravi to be. Ravi and Phoenix weren't present in the night Maria Feral (Zinga763) got murdered. Day 6 - Salvation Ending Epilogue Winner ''"Thank you all for playing! You guys made it EPIC!" - Ivar-Jedi '' Like every other Ambush Game this game also must have a winner. And it did. 1 winner out of all eleven players. After betraying Darth Namialus Siblings won the fifth ambush game! "Rise of The Saboteurs" Congratulations to Siblings! (Portraying Stimpy Bigshield) on winning the fifth Ambush Game! Ending - Pic 23.JPG|Siblings as Stimpy Bigshield, winning the game. Ending - Pic 24.JPG|Ivar-Jedi thanking everyone on playing the game. You guys made it Epic! Roles '''Loyal Soldiers:' Loyal Protector Protector (Role) Description of the Loyal Inspector: Your goal is to find all Saboteurs and arrest them. The Saboteurs have a role called Saboteur Murderer. The Saboteurs who has this role can kill players in the night, but you can stop him. You can choose 2 players to protect (you can also protect yourself or just 1 player) and if the Saboteur Murderer tries to kill them it won't work. Choose wisely becaue who knows, you might just be protecting a Saboteur. This game's Loyal Protector: Darth Namialus (The Fire Skeleton) Loyal Inspector Inspector (Role) Description of the Loyal Inspector: Your goal is to find all the Saboteurs and arrest them. During the night, you can inspect certain players to find out their affliction. You won't know their exact role but you will know if they are Saboteur or Loyal Soldier. This won't always work though, because the Saboteur Leader can protect his fellow Saboteurs from inspection and make them come up as Loyal Soldiers. This game's Loyal Inspector: DarthPotato77 (Folus Ratta - The Wiz-Man) Loyal Helpers Loyal Helper (Role) Description of the Loyal Helper: Your goal is to find all Saboteurs and arrest them. You are just a regular Loyal Soldier. You have no night role, but you do vote for who you want arrested. This game's Loyal Helpers: Jett-Kron, Zinga763, SithKillagal99, Gamma 'Saboteurs: ' Saboteur Leader Scum Leader (Role) Description of the Saboteur Leader: You are the Saboteur Leader! Your goal eliminate all Loyal Soldiers and outnumber them. If the Loyal Soldier who has the role of Loyal Inspector (This role allows them to find out afflictions but not roles) inspects you, you will not turn up as a Saboteur. Also you can protect 2 (or 1) player(s) from being discoverd. If 2 (or 1) of the player(s) is a Saboteurs and the Loyal Inspector inspects him/her, the Saboteur will come up as a Loyal Soldier. This game's Saboteur Leader: PindaZwerver Saboteur Murderer Murderer (Role) Description of the Saboteur Murderer: Your goal is to eliminate all Loyal Soldiers and outnumber them! Your role is to kill Loyal Soldiers in the night, without them knowing it was you. The Loyals have a role called Loyal Protector, tought, that allows them to protect other Loyal Soldiers from dying. They can even protect themselves if they want too. If you try to kill a Loyal Soldier that is protected, it won't work, but you won't be revealed as the Murderer. This game's Saboteur Murderer: Jedikim2424 Saboteur Henchman Scum Henchman (Role) Description of the Saboteur Henchman: Your goal is to eliminate all the Loyal Soldiers and outnumber them! You are just a regular Saboteur. You have no night role, but you do vote for who you want arrested. This game's Saboteur Henchman's: Siblings, DarkSideRules13, CadBaneKiller Differences From Other Ambush Games This game had a few small differences compared to the other 5 Ambush Games. #The Saboteurs and Loyals both didn't have a base and went in blind. (Not liked by everyone) #The Assassin was not one the players currently allive. (Kyr'am Verd portrayed by JediKim2424) #First Subplot during game. #The Loyal Protector was capable of protecting 2 players from dying. #The Saboteur Leader was capable of protecting 2 players from inspection. Deaths A list of all the Played characters who died during the Rise of The Saboteurs game. The list is not mixed and starts with the first death and ends with the last. Music This is ofcourse a fictional soundtrack but since Ivar is nuts about movie scores he just decided to put one together for this game. Ofcourse the track names and track lengths are made up and the music does not exsist. Awards On (...) were the first ever Ambush Guide Awards! Awarding the players who preformed best on the one or more of the fifth games. The host is likely to be DarthPotato77 Unplayed Characters When Ivar-Jedi build the game and gave the players the oppurtonity to choose the character they wanted to play he had 15 different Playable Character. Sadly, not all were used and he had to kill those off during the crash seqeunce that served as the opening for the game. 1. Ginnick Miina - Ivar-Jedi expected he/her wouldn't be picked. 2. Denal Carts - Ivar was really hoping someone would pick this one and add some sweet innocene to the game. 3. Nysa Mneme - Even though his girlfriend came up with the name Ivar expected this one wouldn't be picked either. 4. Sylla Ceses - Ivar counted on a 50/50 chance with this one. Ginnick Miina.jpg|1. Ginnick Miina Denal Carts.JPG|2. Denal Carts Nysa Mneme.JPG|3. Nysa Mneme Sylla Ceses.JPG|4. Sylla Ceses Ultimate 'Rise of The Saboteurs' Gallery This Ultimate gallery contains all the pics ever used on the fifth Ambush Guide Game "Rise of The Saboteurs" Also unused photo's will be revealed and some alternative/deleted scenes. Category:Games